Timeline
This I a Chronological Timeline of the History if Keyvaile. *More will be added to this from time to time as new stogies come out Before the Creation of Keyvaile: over 1,000,000,000 Years ago Adeare Created. Reptilian Age: (Lasted 4,124 Years) C 2000: Around this time Aldeare is Destroyed. Fay Age: (Lasted 4,065 Years) ' ' Glorious Age: (Lasted 2036 Years) 1: * Elves, dwarves, and Merfolk form the Triple alliance. ' 1962 September 26: Kie Nessem born '' 1995: April 4th: Bardon Pendil hero of the Formorain crisis is born among the Lear. 2012: *Fomorian Crisis! Era of Sorrows (Ongoing)' ' 61: May 9th: Bardon Pendil, chieftain of the Lear Dies of old age. 62: May 9th: Kamalear founded ' ' 916: October 12th: Ratmir Nox Born In Northern Veine. 940: October 30th: Ratimir Turned into a Vampire at the hands of Astaroth “Papa” Nox. He takes the last name Nox. ' ' 1453: June 6th: Loreta Nuno born in Onixana, 1888: ' ' September 21st Mirabel and Francis Larch born in Ferallius ' ' 1916: *The events of Sphere of the Ancients happen. ' ' 1957: February 15th: Kurban Mutelip Born among the Yamorz. ' ' 1966: ' ' February: 11th: Margaret Padrana Born to the Padrana family. ' ' March 3rd :Isla Kaur born in Iceimi ' ' June 4th: Michael Weidemann is born in Keyvaile. ' ' July 1st: Ann Roch future member of the Guild of Sorceries is Born in Nagon. July 22nd: Allego Spunk born in the Federation Colony of Takada ' ' August 5th: Maria Celegrom born in the broader world of Refom 3 Kaelem Tir born In Onixana August 12th: Zedaz Dostegh born in Braka. ' ' 1967: January 8th: Harrison Brooks born in Onixana. 1973: At some point this year * Kurban Mitelip failed his exams and is exiled from Yamora. 1984: 1985: January: ' ' September: * 8th: The Oddball Squad returns from vacation and fights against Alligo spunk and Co in defence of Kurban Mulltupia * The Master meet to discuss the return of students. 22nd: The Bamara Uninon begins their invasion of Ringling Valley. 28th Isla Kuar dies after falling out of her dorm room window ' ' October: 8th: The Dread Lich Timer Sagdeev is killed by oathsworn Iceimi 15th: Imperium starts its Omicron campaign 25th: Battle of Marnic's Orchard results in Torasailie Victory. November: ' ' 13th: Gemma Pascow is murdered by the Omega Killer ' ' December: 3rd: Navol Ount goes mad after contacting Sadraia in the Great Swamp. 15th: fearing a Sadrain incursion the Guild of Sorceries begins to search students rooms 16th Trale Zedz accused of being a Sadrain flees into the tunnels to escape , he is found dead several hours later. ' ' 1986: ' ' January: ' ' ___: Duke Issac Marsh Chancier of Kamalear is poisoned while attempting to make peace between Kamaler and the Mazol, the peace talks break down after his death. ' ' February: ' ' 29th: Jay Herah Born in Marcadia. Grand Tournament held in Albaniga Is one by students of the Guild of Sorceries including Zedez Dosinga and Meria Celagrom. ' ' March: ' ' 15th: Fran Loran is killed by the Omega Killer using walking Bomb 16th: The Oddball Squad encounters Yies and Kurban Isran in Stedly Castle In-Dork. ' ' April: 1st: Margret and Ann meet with Olivia Vonsa who sells them drider made trinkets. ' ''' 2010: Time of Tale of Popodas. Category:Lists Category:Dates Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Universal